


Fade Into You

by thegangsallhere



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangsallhere/pseuds/thegangsallhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at an art gallery showing, Nick meets a charming photographer and they both spend the night talking about life in the year 1993. Strange things are discussed throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> There's a TON of dialogue in this story, some of it quite odd. It's supposed to read like realistic conversations between people, so it's very random and quick changing. It might confusing at times.

 

It was a late December evening in Los Angeles when Nick arrived at the public art showing he was dying to see. Earlier he had seen flyers around the street he was walking on, promoting the art event. He was glad to see some sort of culture in LA. Nick always hated the city, it was too vapid and shallow for his taste. He walked through the doors of the gallery, looking quite dashing in a classic black suit. He was happily surprised to see that the showing featured everything photography. They were all photographs of people in candid and fleeting moments. He was very intrigued by each photo he saw as he moved across the gallery. He wondered who the artist was, the flyer promoting the event was quite vague and didn’t reveal the name of the photographer, it just said, “up-and-coming- artist.”

Nick noticed a group of people crowded around in one corner of the room. He heard several people asking questions, but he couldn’t see who they were crowded around. He then heard a girl’s voice answering questions. Nick assumed it was the featured photographer. Suddenly the crowd started to disperse, finally revealing the young photographer. She was a very pretty girl with ginger-colored hair, casually dressed in a long-sleeved black dress, tights, and combat boots. She walked away from the remaining people, looking rather annoyed and bored by their presence. She sat down on a large leather bench, in front of one of the many large photographs.

“It’s really fantastic, “Nick said from behind the bench the girl was sitting on, referring to the photo in front of her. She stopped breathing for a moment; she’d know that British accent anywhere. She quickly turned around and saw Nick standing behind her, looking supremely handsome, as only he can. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Finally, she nervously replied, “Thank You.”

 

Nick sat next to her on the bench. “I’m Nick Rhodes.”

The girl rolled her eyes and smiled,”Yeah, I know. I think everyone knows, if you haven’t noticed, there are a bunch of women whispering and trying to get a better look at you.” Nick turned around and realized she was right.

“I’m Daphne Sloane. It’s an honor to meet you, Nick Rhodes.”

“I’m happy to meet such a talented artist.’

Daphne smiled at him and said, “I’m not good with compliments, but thanks. Thanks a lot.”

“Have you been a photographer for long?’

“I’m actually still in art school, but I’ve been taking pictures nonstop since I was a kid. I work at this gallery and every month we feature new artists from every medium. My boss thought it would be a good idea to feature me tonight.”

“I’m an amateur photographer myself and I just think your work is so interesting and different,” Nick was fixated by the large photograph in front of them, which featured unsuspecting individuals.

“I’m what you call a ‘lurking Photographer’, I like to hide and find people just being themselves, doing whatever. I’m surprised I haven’t been arrested yet.”

“I think all good art has a mystery behind it. Some sort of signature, I guess yours is like hide- and -seek.”

“Hide- and- seek? I like that. The hide -and seek- artist.”

 

After several minutes of talking, Nick and Daphne got off the leather bench and decided to talk to other visitors. After an hour, the gallery showing came to a close and everyone but Nick and Daphne left. They saw each other and began to talk again.

“So what’s it like working here?” asked Nick, while he was staring at another large photograph.

“It’s really nice. I come here after school and work on my own art work. I sometimes stay here all night and my boss doesn’t even mind.”

“Where do you live?”

“By the beach with my brother, Kevin.”

“What does he do?”

“Well, by day he’s an engineer.”

“And by night?”

“He’s the lead singer of a Nirvana cover band!” said Daphne, trying not to laugh.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Are you serious!? Why Nirvana? Nick asked, also trying desperately not to laugh, hysterically.

“I think he’s secretly in love with Kurt Cobain, ever since ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’ came out. He even tried to grow his hair out like him, but he’s a redhead like I am, so he can’t pull off the grunge look very well. Grungy redheads are more comedic than serious.”

“Do you ever watch him play?”

“Hell no! Because of him I’m a Pearl Jam fan now.”

 

After a while, Daphne insisted they continue their conversation in the back room of the gallery. The room was dimly and had an old couch and television set. They both sit on the couch and continued to talk.

Nick started again, “How many times have you spent the night here?”

Daphne replied, “Sometimes after gallery showings like this one and sometimes when my brother and his band decide to rehearse all night at our house, which he is tonight.  So I guess I’m staying here tonight.”

“You stay here all alone? Is it safe?” Nick asked with true concern.

“I set the alarm, so it’s like Fort Knox in here. It’s pretty late; you can stay here if you want. It can get real dangerous out there on the streets of LA.” It was obvious that she wanted Nick to stay with her.

“I don’t want to intrude,” said Nick, trying to be polite.

“It’s no trouble at all, Nick.”

“Well, alright then. I’ll stay.”

“Awesome!” Daphne yelled with enthusiasm, “It’s going to be a long night, just so you know. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s just talk. How do you think the showing went?”

“Honestly, I can’t believe so many people actually showed up. This isn’t exactly a high-end gallery. I mean, we had to promote this showing with flyers we made on a computer from the 1970s, for Christ’s sake!”

Nick smiled as he continued to talk, “I’m glad my time in Los Angeles wasn’t a complete waste, I saw one of those flyers and knew I just had to come by and see something other than the Hollywood sign and people roller-skating by the beach. There really is art in Los Angeles.”

“I’m actually from Encino. I moved to LA to go to school and live my weird brother that I was talking about. LA may be the most superficial place on Earth, but it’s my home now.”

 

It was 1:00 a.m. and both of them just couldn’t stop talking to each other.

Daphne looked at Nick with the concentration that only a photographer could have. She moved closer to him on the couch and pushed one of the loose strands of blonde hair away from eyes.” You’re really beautiful, Nick. Like really, really handsome. And you probably hear this a lot, but you have the most incredible eyes.”

Nick rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not good with compliments either, but thanks Daphne.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but…I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time now and I really can’t believe you’re actually here next to me.”

“I had a feeling that’s why you wanted me to stay. It’s alright though, I understand.”

“I’m glad you did stay, Nick”

“Me too. By the way, you’re really beautiful, Daphne”

Daphne smiled awkwardly as she responded,” thanks.”

 

After several moments of silence, Daphne started, “Nick, can I ask you a really weird question?”

“Ask me anything.”

“Ok, here it goes. In 1989, did you know if you and David Hyde Pierce had the same hair stylist?”

Nick looked at her with confusion, “Wow, that’s one of the weirdest questions anyone has ever asked me. You could ask me anything in the world and you ask me that?”

“Well, ever since I started watching _Frasier_ , I’ve noticed that Niles Crane’s hair reminds me of that Dutch pageboy haircut you had back then.”

“Dutch pageboy haircut? Is that what it looked like?”

“To me it did, isn’t that the look you were going for?”

“No!”

“It doesn’t matter; you pulled it off really well. You could do anything to your hair and still look amazing.”

“Once again, thank you. And to answer your question, no, I don’t think we had the same stylist.”

“Good to know. Anyway….back to the gallery. Where did you find the flyer to this event?”

“I was walking on a boardwalk near the beach and saw it stapled to a bulletin board.”

“That’s weird! My brother’s always in charge of putting up flyers, but after only a few minutes he gives up and throws them in the back dumpster. I guess he cared this time,” Daphne said as she looked at Nick, “Thanks Kevin.”

 

Nick and Daphne continued their various conversations as time kept flying by. Neither of them cared that it was so late at night.

“So what kind of music do you listen to?” asked Nick, as he got comfortable on the couch.

“I listen to just about everything, especially grunge, since it’s so popular now. I think 1993 was a really interesting year for music.”

Nick thought for a moment and said,” Why do you say that?”

“I guess because it officially feels like the ‘90s now. The first few years of this decade still felt like the ‘80s to me. Now I feel like the ‘90s have finally arrived. Know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I really think I do.”

“Like for instance, the song you and the guys released this year, ‘Ordinary World’, didn’t sound ‘80s at all. It was really different, but in a great way.”

“That’s very nice of you to say. I’ve never met such a fan to go into such deep though like that.”

“I’m not the average fan, Nick.”

“I know that…and I don’t know about you, but I really want to keep talking, if you’re still up for it.”

“I’m not falling asleep anytime soon.”

“Okay then, let’s continue,” Nick thought about what to say, and when he did, he said, “at the risk of sounding cliché, have you seen any good movies lately?”

“I love clichés and yes, I have seen some good movies lately. In fact just yesterday, my brother and I saw _Dazed and Confused_ , and it was really good, have you seen it yet?”

“Yes, I saw it last weekend. And I agree, it was brilliant.”

“Were the ‘70s actually like that?”

“I’m guessing that America was like that back then, it was a little different in England. But minus the football and strange high school hazing, it was exactly the same.”

“Jason London was great in that movie.”

“Most Definitely.”

“Nick, I just realized we have a lot in common. I mean, we both like photography, we’re both passionate about music, and we like the same movies.”

Nick leaned on the side of the couch and said,”I guess we do have a lot if things in common. Like kindred spirits.”

“Yeah…like kindred spirits,” Daphne said with a smile.

 

Another hour passed and Nick reached for the remote control and turned on the television. He went through the channels and said,” I don’t understand American programing late at night,” He complained, “every channel has your American flag blowing in the wind. I know you guys are patriotic, but this is insane!”

Nick’s comment caused Daphne to laugh.” Nick, that’s just the TV’s way of saying that it’s time to turn it off. Programing ends this late at night. We can either watch MTV or the stolen porn channel.

“Seriously? The stolen porn channel?” Nick commented as he raised his eyebrow, as if intrigued.

“It gets boring in here sometimes, Nick!”

“I’m not judging anyone here…but I think we should just watch MTV.”

“Fair enough.”

Nick clicked through the channels and found MTV, just as the music video to the Spin Doctors’, “Two Princes” began to play.

“Oh, I love this song!” exclaimed Daphne and then started to sing along, which was very amusing to Nick.

 

Nick really enjoyed Daphne’s company; he had never met such a free-spirited girl before. When the song finally ended, Nick muted the television and said, “So I noticed you’re not so nervous around me anymore.”

Daphne looked slightly embarrassed as she replied,”You noticed that earlier?”

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.”

“You’re just so easy to talk to, Nick. I guess my nerves just disappeared.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ve never had so much fun just talking to someone before.”

“Neither have I, it’s like we could talk about anything. You’re just that interesting I guess.”

Nick moved closer to her on the couch, until his face was only an inch away from hers. Daphne’s heart stopped as Nick looked at her with his gorgeous green eyes. He reached over and pulled one of the loose strands of red hair away from Daphne’s face. Out of the blue, he asked, “So, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Not anymore, I don’t.” she replied, then pulled Nick by the shirt collar and kissed him long and hard. After what seemed for eternity, Daphne broke away and said, “Damn, I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

“You’re timing was perfect, Daphne,” Nick said, trying to catch his breath after the surprising kiss.

“Nick, you look dazed.”

“And confused?”

Daphne laughed and she leaned in to kiss him again. Nick kissed her right back as he unzipped her black dress from behind. At the same time, Daphne helped Nick take off his jacket. She then stood up and took off her dress; she sat back down and let Nick undo the laces of her boots. He removed them and threw them across the room. Nick then helped her take off her black tights. He unbuttoned his white shirt, while Daphne unbuckled his belt. Nick finally took of his shoes and socks, before removing his pants.

 

Both of them sat on the couch, partially naked, gawking at each other’s bodies. “You’re a very beautiful woman, Daphne,” said Nick, as he forcefully pushed her down on the couch cushions and pinned her down with the weight of his body. As he did so, he kissed her, and Daphne ran her fingers down his back, scratching him lightly. Nick kissed her jaw, then along her neck. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, then tossed it aside. He cupped her exposed breasts and proceeded to lick one of her nipples.

Daphne writhed and moaned beneath him in ecstasy, she could feel Nick’s erection against her thigh. She moaned louder as he paid attention to her other breast.

After several minutes, Nick got off of Daphne and got down on the floor on his knees. He kissed his way down her ribcage and stomach. He kissed lower, until he reached her hips. He motioned for her to sit up and when she did, he began to slowly take off her underwear, and once they were completely off, he threw them behind him. Daphne started to shake, longing for Nick to kiss her again.

Nick parted Daphne’s legs wide apart, and then pushed two of his fingers inside her tight, wet vagina. “Oh, Fuck!” Daphne cried out, as Nick’s finger motions got harder and faster as he moved his hand up and down. After only a few moments, Daphne’s legs began to shake as she reached her limit. She yelled loud enough that echoes could be heard in the small room.

Nick then grabbed Daphne’s hips and pulled her body to him as much as he could. He then proceeded to lick her clitoris vigorously, causing her to cry out again and become even wetter. He lapped up her flowing juices, while he continued to tease her clitoris.

Daphne moaned as loudly as her body allowed her to and her eyes filled with tears as she felt the pressure build inside her again. She came again, with a loud scream. Her body quaked so violently, she nearly slid off the couch, while Nick was still violating her with his tongue. He knew she couldn’t take much more of it, but he continued. He plunged his fingers inside her again, causing her to gasp. He stroked inside of her as he licked her overly sensitive clitoris again.

Daphne came for a third time, shaking furiously and screaming loudly again. After a long period of time, she finally stopped shaking and started to breath normally again. Nick slowly removed his fingers out of her, and then he stood up and quickly removed his underwear.

“Jesus Christ, Nick! You can slay a dragon with that thing!” Daphne exclaimed in obvious shock to his incredibly impressive endowment.

He laughed at her comment and said, “Just relax, Daphne.” He positioned himself in front of her and buried his stiff member deep inside of her, making her squeal. Nick started by moving slowly inside her, trying not to cause her any pain. Daphne’s moaning signaled that it was alright for him to go faster, and as he did, he felt Daphne about to come again. When she did, she let out a deep groan; her throat was staring to get sore from all her screaming.

Nick lifted on of Daphne’s legs over his shoulder and continued to pump inside of her. After quite some time, Nick was starting to feel the pressure building inside him, and once again, so was Daphne. Nick, who throughout the night was very quiet, started to moan as he was reaching his peak. Suddenly, Nick came violently and at the same time as Daphne, who was shivering beneath him. He collapsed on the couch next to Daphne, both trying to catch their breath.

 

Several moments passed before they both got off the couch. Nick reached over and kissed Daphne, who moved closer to wrap her arms around his waist. Both then searched the room for their clothing. “I hope you’re the only one who uses that couch,” Nick said jokingly as he searched for his trousers within the scattered clothes throughout the room.

Daphne smirked and replied,” Fortunately, I am.”

Finally, they both found and quickly put their clothes back on. They sat back on the couch next to each other; Nick took Daphne’s hand and lightly kissed it. After a moment of brief silence, Daphne finally said, “We both look like we got caught in a wind tunnel,” commenting at their disheveled hair and appearance.

“It’s a good look for you, Daphne,” Nick said playfully, as he noticed her trying to straighten her messy red hair.

“You too. And I’d just like to say you were fantastic tonight, Nick.”

“Technically it’s morning… but thanks. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Daphne raised her eyebrow and kiddingly said, “Save your acceptance speech for the sex awards, Nick.” She looked at her watch, “It’s 5:00 a.m., tired yet?”

“We should be, after what we just did, but I’m wide awake”

“So am I.”

“I just realized that MTV’s still on mute.”

“And Metallica’s on!”

“There’s nothing more romantic than Metallica’s greatest hits,” Nick said sarcastically.

“You’re a funny man, Nick Rhodes,” Daphne responded with the same sarcasm. She looked at the floor and then back at him, and shyly asked, “So…how long are you going to be in California?”

He thought for a moment and said, “ Just for another few days.”

“Then where?”

“Back to London,” Nick looked at Daphne for a moment and asked, “Do you want to go?”

Daphne’s eyes widened as she stared at Nick, thinking about what he had just asked her. “London?! Are you serious?!” she thought for a moment and finally said, “If you’re serious…then, okay. I’ll go!”

“Just like that? You’re willing to leave everything behind and just go with me?”

“Of course! Besides, it’s Los Angeles; I need to get the hell out of here.”

“Won’t you miss it here?”

Daphne sighed as she said,” Yeah…I’ll miss it. It’s the only place in the world, where you can see a mime on a skateboard, juggling bowling pins that have been set on fire!”

Nick looked perplexed as he asked,” What?! You’ve actually seen that before?!”

“Before? I’ve seen that happen seven times…different mimes, too!”

Nick laughed as he said;” I can see why you would miss this city. Only in LA.”

“It’s okay. It’s time for me to move on.”

“What about school?”

“Nick, I’m almost positive that there are schools in the foreign land that you call England,” Daphne said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

“Well…what about your brother? Won’t he miss you?”

“I think Kurt Cobain’s red-haired stunt double will be perfectly fine without me.”

“I guess that’s it, then. We’re both going to London.”

“We’re going to London!”

“We’re going to London,” Nick said with a smile, as he put his arm around Daphne and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him for a moment and commented, “It’s been a weird night, hasn’t it?”

“Daphne, I think that’s an understatement.”

 


End file.
